


Home Away From Home

by tessavirtueandmoir



Category: virtue/moir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessavirtueandmoir/pseuds/tessavirtueandmoir





	Home Away From Home

Once a month Scott has a sleepover with Tessa. It wasn’t inappropriate, they were only 14 and 16, but being away from home without anybody that really knew them, they figured out quickly that no matter how long they stayed with their border families, they’d never understand them like they understood each other.

Scott bought her her first cell phone when she was 14 – he knew that most people her age didn’t have a cellphone but he wanted her to have one so that if she ever needed him, or her parents, she could call either of them and she wouldn’t feel so alone.

He knew it was hard on her, living away from home with people she didn’t really know – he knew it was hard for her to readjust because of how shy she was so he helped her, like any best friend would, and stuck around on days when she needed him to, or took her out when she needed a break – sometimes he even brought her back to his house which was never really the brightest decision because all of his “brothers” made quips about his and Tessa’s relationship and he never liked that. He never liked how they all looked at her, or sometimes made fun of her - he never liked how they never understood their relationship but decided to pass judgments anyways.

Tessa’s house wasn’t any better. Sure, she had another girl in the house that usually hung out with her, but she also had a brother or two and Scott never liked how they treated her either. Maybe that’s why Scott had warned them one too many times about how if they hurt her – he’d hurt them even worse. Someone had to take a stand for Tessa, and while Scott knew that she was strong and could do things all by herself, he knew that she would never stand up against either of their border families so he glued himself to her side and was her shield – her rock if anything bad happened because he promised he’d always be there – no matter what.

“Scotty?” Tessa’s voice rang over the phone a little too innocently and Scott knew instantly that something was wrong. “What’s wrong, Tess?” he asked a little too seriously, and she knew that he’d be there in a couple minutes even if nothing was wrong and she was right, 10 minutes later Scott was knocking on the door with popcorn and various movies in his hand. Sometimes Tessa just got lonely and Scott knew that, so once a month they’d have sleepovers, unless Tessa called him and then they became more frequent.

“Oooh, Scott’s here, look at that.” One of Tessa’s brothers quipped and Scott snapped at him, telling him to shut up before he collected Tessa into his side and kissed her forehead – not really caring what these idiots in her border house thought of them – they just didn’t get their relationship; or her. Tessa’s border parents however, understood them, and what Scott meant to Tessa so they never questioned when Scott came over, or what happened when they both hid in Tessa’s room for almost a whole night and didn’t come out until later the next afternoon. They never questioned why Tessa had a cellphone, or why Scott had an extra key to the house, and they were never worried when Tessa went out with Scott and didn’t come home until the next day because they knew that Scott had her and whatever they were doing, he wasn’t hurting her, he was helping her and they were always grateful. They knew how to be parents after all, just not to her. Not completely anyways.

“I brought all of your favourites.” Scott explained as he locked the door behind them both – he didn’t want her “brothers” snooping on their own time together and he knew that her parents would never come in here with him whether the door was locked or not. He popped in the movie of Tessa’s choosing and then climbed onto the bed next to her, letting her get comfortable in his side while he occasionally flicked popcorn at her – trying to get her to smile but being unsuccessful. “Come on Tess, give me something.” Scott stated as he poked at the sides of her cheeks, at least trying to get a reaction out of her. “Don’t make me do it…” he smirked before he quickly squeezed Tessa’s sides and climbed on top of her, relentlessly tickling her sides as he watched her squirm underneath him – trying to tell him to stop but she could never get the words out because she couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard. “Tell me I’m the best partner ever and I’ll stop.”

10 years later

“Tell me I’m the best partner ever and I’ll stop – “ “YOU’RE THE BEST PARTNER EVER! SCOTT MOIR IS THE BEST PARTNER EVER!” Tessa practically screamed at the top of her lungs because she just wanted him to stop tickling her. Scott’s face suddenly got extremely close however and it made Tessa nervous. “Now tell me you love me.” He whispered barely above his breath and if he weren’t as close to her as he was now, she probably wouldn’t have heard him. Something in her eyes changed then – the first line had always been their thing, she’d be saying it ever since she was old enough to fight Scott back. The second line however, never came up until now. 

He was 26 and she was 24 and although they’d told each other they loved each other before, it was never like this. “I love you…” Tessa whispered, returning back to that 14 year old girl that Scott trapped in her room and tickled her endlessly until she gave him those eyes – the ones she was giving him right now – and that’s what always made her look so innocent and why he always ended up stopping. 

Her eyes always told a vast majority of her story and Scott could always read them like a book. He fell for them a couple of times too but he always managed to pull himself out of those green orbs and find himself back with his best friend – not the girl he’s been in love with since he was 16. Well… technically it was younger, but it never got serious for him until he was 16. Those eyes have always been Scott’s kryptonite, leading him to do things that he normally would never do in an everyday scenario. But every time she looks at him, those eyes make him feel like he’s the only person in her world - that he’s the only person she loves - and this time, looking into her innocent green eyes, he realizes that he’s probably the only person she’s ever truly loved in her whole life… so he kisses her. It’s quick and innocent and he can’t believe that he did it but he doesn’t regret it and he can tell by reading her eyes that she doesn’t regret it either.

Nobody’s around, they’re at Tessa’s house in London and since she lives alone, she very seldom has company over unless it’s Scott or her family. They both knew they were alone and that if anything were to happen they wouldn’t get caught. Or tied down. So that’s what happened. The next morning they woke up breathless, in love, and wrapped completely in each other. It was exactly like 2011 all over again – messy and needy - except this time they said I love you, and this time they both knew that this wasn’t going to disappear, that they needed to deal with their feelings correctly this time. That no matter what, they loved each other, and no matter what, they’d be together.

She’d been in his arms so many times before, sprawled out against his chest after watching various movies and failing to stay awake for the entirety. Now she’s sprawled out against his chest, her breathing even with his, and he finds himself staring into those beautiful green eyes as she plays with his fingers and he has to admit, he’s never regretted falling in love with his best friend; the only thing he regrets is not telling her sooner.


End file.
